


Giving In

by renfield31



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months of tension lead to Cosmo and Kathy finally doing what they've wanted for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

He'd been watching her. She knew he'd been watching her. She knew he'd been watching her ever since that night she threw a pie in Lina's face. She knew he'd been watching her the night at The Dueling Cavalier premiere when Don had taken her into his arms. Hell, he probably knew more about her than Don did. He certainly paid more attention to her than Don did; Don was always busy with scripts and acting and reading lines and was even interested in directing; Cosmo had nothing to do but write scores and play piano on set and watch her act.

He loved watching her act. He knew she knew he was looking at her with those sky blue eyes and that small smile that made every woman drop dead at his feet, but he saved it just for her. He had a woman on the side - a sexy blonde actress whom he fucked every other night, and who certainly liked it when he fucked her - but the ultimate desire of his heart was Kathy. They had had more than a few opportunities, such as when Cosmo had come over to Kathy's apartment to rehearse a song with her, or when Kathy had talked with Cosmo at parties when Don was off mingling with Hollywood bigwigs, as usual. Or when she hugged him, crying because she was yet again deserted by Don at one of those parties, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath and found herself imagining the taste of his champagne-soaked soft lips on hers.

It was almost like they could tell they were dreaming about each other. There were many nights where Cosmo lay his head on his pillow, his brain filled with thoughts of his hands and lips slowly moving down her body. And her sighs...oh, her sighs...sounding more heavenly than the music he created. He always told his buddies that the thing about Kathy was that she looked innocent and not carrying a lot underneath, but in reality, she was a dirty, experienced woman with an amazing body. That's what he believed.

She dreamed about him too. She'd seen him shirtless. Oh yes, she had. She had walked into his apartment to ask him about Don and caught him as he was getting out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. She ignored his startled cry of "Jesus Christ, Kathy!"; she was too busy staring at his chiseled chest and stomach. She lay in bed every night since then, thinking about those abs and how remarkable it was that he was so muscular under his clothes. She found herself wanting to kiss them and make him feel like a man. Don pleased her, but she had unimaginable feelings for Cosmo. She wanted him the most. He was cuter, sweeter, nicer and funnier.

The premiere of Don and Kathy's next movie was scheduled for May 29th. Don had to arrive at Grauman's early to answer questions, so Kathy needed a ride. She saw this as her opportunity; during a break the day before the premiere, Kathy wandered over to the Music Department. 

"Mr. Brown?" Cosmo's secretary pressed the call button. "Miss Selden is here to see you."

Cosmo looked perplexed, then thought nothing could come of it. It was probably something with Don, anyway. Pressing the button, he said, "send her in."

Kathy entered the office. It was a large, brown-carpeted and brown-walled room with a few couches.

"Hi Cosmo."

"Hi Kathy. What can I do ya for?"

"Well...tomorrow's the premiere, and..."

Cosmo looked at her eagerly. Why is this so hard for me to ask? she thought. 

"Well, Don has to be at Grauman's early, so...I was wondering if you could take me there and to the party at R.F.'s and then..."

"And then?"

"Well...home."

"Of course I can. I'll pick you up at 7:45 tomorrow night. You better look beautiful!" Cosmo winked. Kathy smiled half-heartedly.

She left his office and wandered back to the sets thinking "oh my God, what have I done?"


	2. Won't You Come In for a Nightcap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the premiere, and Cosmo and Kathy become closer.

Kathy and Lina were getting ready in Kathy's bedroom. Kathy set down her mascara pencil and sighed.

"Lina, be honest," Kathy turned around to face the blonde woman. "am I making a mistake?"

"Yes," Lina said immediately and matter-of-factly. "Cosmo is an idiot and you should feel ashamed."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "No, I meant...am I making a mistake as far as how tonight could go with Cosmo?"

"You're a smart girl, Kathy," Lina said in her usual voice that she used when she was trying to sound conniving. "figure it out yourself."

Kathy sighed again. Just then, her landlady, Mrs. Rogelstad, called, "Kathy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rogelstad?"

Mrs. Rogelstad entered the room, giggling slightly and saying in a voice that resembled a twelve-year-old schoolgirl talking about her first crush, "You have a gentleman caller!"

Kathy looked at the clock: 7:45. She stood up quickly and smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair. Lina, however, shook her head and remained on the ground. Mrs. Rogelstad stood aside and let Cosmo enter the room. Kathy had to fight to keep a straight face; Cosmo looked devilishly handsome. He was wearing his usual black tuxedo, but something about him was different. He was even more handsome than usual.

"Hi Kathy," Kathy smiled slightly. Cosmo's eyes went to the floor. "hello, Lina," he said in a bored voice.

Lina put the cap back on her lipstick, muttered "asshole," and walked briskly out of the room. Cosmo's gaze followed her out.

"What's with her?" he asked, turning back to Kathy.

"She's her usual. I'm ready."

Cosmo smiled one of those tiny smiles that made her melt. "All right. Uh..."

He held out his arm to her, to which she smiled and locked her arm in his and the two left the apartment.

 

The car ride to Grauman's was awkward. Cosmo smoked a cigarette as he drove and Kathy stared straight ahead. Cosmo kept sneaking glances at Kathy.

"So what's gonna happen?" he asked gruffly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...after the premiere."

"Nothing. You will take me home and go about your business. I say that because God knows where you go after these things."

Cosmo threw his cigarette out the window and smiled at Kathy teasingly. "You seem so sure about that."

Kathy looked at him quizzically. "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Cosmo shrugged and returned his focus to the road. 

 

Eventually they reached Grauman's. Cosmo got out and opened the door for Kathy, who thanked hm. He extended his arm to her and Kathy warily took it and they walked down the red carpet. The crowd roared, but Cosmo knew the applause wasn't for him; he was too insignificant. However, he beamed probably brighter than Kathy. Just knowing she was happy made him feel elated. 

 

Once inside, they took their seats in the balcony. The movie began and halfway through the film, Kathy felt the pressure of Don's hand. She looked over at Cosmo. His hands were in his lap. He sensed she was looking at him and looked back into her eyes. Slowly, without looking down, their hands moved towards each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Cosmo's fingers entwined themselves with Kathy's. He wanted to kiss her right there, but Don was sitting on the opposite side of her. Instead, he just focused his attention on the movie.

 

After the film, Cosmo and Kathy traveled to R.F.'s house for the after party. Cosmo had some drinks while Kathy and Don socialized. He was on his third glass of champagne and beginning to feel slightly buzzed when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he was face-to-face with Elizabeth Shores, his sexy blonde call girl. She wore a decent, yet revealing white dress that showed the swell of her breasts. She played with his bow tie, just like she had on the night when they had first met. Moving her hands slowly down his shirt, she said softly,

"How come you didn't ask me to go to the premiere with you?"

Cosmo rolled his eyes. Normally, he'd be more than willing to take her to one of the rooms in R.F.'s house and fuck her, but not tonight. "Because Kathy asked me to go, since Don had to come early."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips softly to his, to which he pulled back a little. "I haven't seen you in three days."

Cosmo felt his resolve fading. Across the room, he could feel Kathy's eyes on him, but he didn't care. She had said herself that he was her escort tonight, and nothing more. He knew he was doing nothing wrong. "Been busy," he murmured in a husky voice.

"Mmmm, with what?" Elizabeth moved her hands into his jacket.

"Work," Cosmo mouthed, barely moving his lips and closing the space between his mouth and hers.

"Take me, Cosmo," Elizabeth breathed, pulling his lower lip.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Kathy is watching us," he said through gritted teeth, moving his eyes over to where Kathy was standing, eyeing them like a hawk. Elizabeth groaned as she grew restless.

"Baby, I just want amazing sex with you. I really, really want you." She stuck her tongue into Cosmo's mouth, licking the inside seductively.

"I do too, babe, but not tonight." Cosmo removed her hands from his neck. "tomorrow night, baby. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned up to his ear. "My place at 8 and you better be on time." And she walked away, leaving Cosmo to stare at her ass moving from side to side as she walked.

Cosmo turned around again to see Kathy looking at him sternly.

"Let's go."

"What did I do?"

"Let's GO, Cosmo."

Cosmo sighed and the two grabbed their coats and hats, said goodbye and left the party.

 

In the car, the two did not speak. Finally, Kathy broke the silence.

"I didn't appreciate what you did tonight, Cosmo."

"What did I do, Kathy?!" Cosmo raised his voice slightly.

"Don't raise your voice!" Kathy's volume raised to match his.

"You just did!"

Kathy rolled her eyes and decided to drop that issue. "You were flirting with a girl WHILE you were being MY escort!"

"I didn't think it'd matter to you!"

"Why not?"

"We're not dating, we're not married. As such, I think I should be allowed to talk to any girl I want."

Kathy laughed. "No, Cos. When you're out with Don or by yourself, maybe, but not when you're out with a girl. That's just rude and disrespectful."

"Rude and disrespectful," Cosmo muttered. He shook his head and looked back at her. "Kathy, as I'm sure you know, I'm single and I'm not obliged to you romantically in any way, so I can talk to whoever I want, woman or man. Case closed. Get over it."

Kathy leaned against her door. A tear rolled her cheek. 

"Come on, why are you crying?" Cosmo looked over at her.

Kathy sniffed and wiped her tears away. "You don't respect me."

Cosmo sighed and pulled the car up to Kathy's apartment, which they had just reached. He leaned over and helped Kathy wipe her tears.

"Come on..." he murmured.

Without thinking, he leaned over and softly kissed her damp cheek. The feel of his soft lips on her face alerted Kathy. She got out of the car hurriedly and ran to the threshold, her head down. Cosmo got out after a few minutes and stepped up close behind her. Before he could do anything, Kathy turned around and, her voice cracking, asked,

"Do you want to come in?"


	3. Tijuana Bible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE THING HAPPENS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tijuana Bibles were pornographic leaflets distributed in the 20s.

Cosmo stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at Kathy as she made things tidy in her apartment. Thank God this girl's roommate is out, Cosmo thought to himself.

"So, uh..." Kathy began nervously. "do you want anything to drink?"

"No," Cosmo muttered, barely audible.

Kathy looked flustered. She hadn't planned for him to say no to a drink. Cosmo never said no to a drink. "Uh...well..." she gathered up some leaflets that were sitting on the coffee table.

"I have Tijuana Bibles. I bought them just for you because I know you like them--"

"Kathy, I don't wanna look at porn and I think we both know why you invited me in."

Kathy fell silent and walked back to the spot where she was before, so that she was in Cosmo's direct line of walking. He did, in fact, walk up to her. Taking her hands, and almost without thinking on his part, he leaned in close to her face slowly, caressing her lips with his.

"Cosmo, no..." Kathy whispered in protest, but she found her lips locking with his and herself becoming a willing participant, her lips caressing his upper lip and even sucking on it. Cosmo slowly lowered his lips to her neck. Kathy closed her eyes and exhaled; just his breath on her neck was enough to intoxicate her. No..., she thought. Don't do this...this is wrong...you have Don...

All of that resolve faded when their lip-sucking became actual French kissing. Cosmo moved his hands, which had been resting lightly on her hips, moved up her stomach to hold her breasts. The minute they got there, however, Kathy pulled back.

"Must you be so forward?"

Cosmo stared at her with no emotion in his face. "Sorry." He turned his back to her. After thinking for a while, he turned back around to face her, running a hand over his mouth.

"Ya know, maybe I should just go home. I mean, you're home now, safe and sound..."

"No!" Kathy cried, startling Cosmo. "please stay. Please."

Cosmo thought for a little bit, then agreed to stay.

 

Laughter filled the room. Wine glasses that had once held champagne stood on the coffee table. Cosmo and Kathy were laughing on the couch.

"So that's really what happened?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah! Don fell face down, splat into the mud!"

Both of them laughed again. The laughter died down and they looked at each other thoughtfully. Cosmo caught himself and looked down. He poured himself another glass of champagne and downed it quickly. His bow tie was undone and his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He had taken his vest off; it hung on an armchair, looking like a dead bat. He looked back at Kathy. She was still in her stunning red dress, and though her hair was messy, her lipstick was intact, albeit a little smeared. She'd slipped her red high heels off and although he knew it was slightly perverted, Cosmo couldn't help but admire her feet. 

"You think I'm cute, don't you, Cosmo?" Kathy said, not even in a sexual, seductive way. Just a question, Cosmo thought. It's just a question.

Cosmo looked down, laughing and blushing slightly. He looked back at her. "You are..." he licked his lips, trying to find the right words to say. "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life," he finally blurted out in a low voice. Kathy giggled and looked away, blushing. Cosmo leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's true," he whispered. 

When Kathy looked back at him, his lips were inches from hers again. Her breathing increased; she wanted this to happen - she had for a long time now - but at the same time, she couldn't help but think of Don...

The next thing she knew, she was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as if she was in a trance. She felt those abs that she had been wanting to feel since she had first seen him shirtless. Her mouth opened as if to say "how?" Cosmo must have seen this, for he answered her.

"All the dancing I do. And I used to play hockey."

They both giggled slightly as Kathy slowly removed his loose bow tie from around his neck and pulled his sport jacket off. All the while, Cosmo stared at her with a stoic expression, allowing her to explore him. Without taking his eyes off of her, he moved his hand slowly up her leg and up her skirt to pull down her stocking. He couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips to hers.

"Cosmo..." Kathy pushed him back, then whispered against his lips:

"I want you."

What followed was a blur; they were half-drunk and their bodies had taken over. Cosmo pulled the straps of Kathy's dress down, revealing a white slip. Cosmo's lips found her nipples peeking through her slip and made them harder by licking them. But only for a short time; he lifted her slip over her head, revealing her full, naked body, covered only by her pink panties. 

"Cos, we shouldn't be doing this," Kathy breathed.

Cosmo put his hand on her cheek. "Don't think about that. Don't think about him. Don't think about anything but me." They kissed again, this time more forcefully. Kathy wrapped her legs around him and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Cosmo fondled her breasts and moved his hands down her body to her panties. Kathy stopped him suddenly and took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. Standing in front of the bed with her hands on his abs, he said,

"Kathy...are you sure?"

Her lips against his, she whispered, "Just take me, Cosmo."

Cosmo knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't betray his best friend, but here she was. The woman he had so often fantasized about was standing, half-naked, right in front of him. He kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed, removing her panties as she removed his boxers. Now that he could fully see her sex, he looked at her like a wild hungry wolf for permission. And Cosmo WAS hungry; he had dreamed about this moment for so long. 

Kathy thought for a while and nodded. Cosmo knew she was apprehensive, so he started off slow, kissing her mound softly, loving Kathy's little whimpers and sighs. When he felt her hand in his hair, he dug a little further, kissing her clit up and down and listening to her ragged breathing and moaning. 

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it," he said, still kissing her sex.

"I need to feel you inside me, Cosmo...I need to know you want me."

"I do want you, baby."

"Show me."

That was all the motivation he needed. Cosmo dove into her vagina, sucking hard and deep. His hands held onto her hips, but Kathy's legs thrashed wildly as she screamed with pleasure. 

He sucked and licked for what felt like an eternity, but was really only five minutes, until Kathy pushed him backwards and before he knew it, his penis was in her mouth and he was moaning and pushing her head onto his shaft. There was no guilt. Rather, there was a voice in his head saying "why didn't I do this sooner?" The sex was amazing. She was amazing. He was right about Kathy all along; she was innocent on the outside, but get her in bed and all the barriers came down. 

Kathy let go of Cosmo's penis just as he was about to come and kissed him again. God, he's terrific, she thought. You'd never know he was this amazing if you just met him on the street. Every touch set her body on fire. She wondered if he had this effect on other women, or if he was just saving it for her because he loved her.

Cosmo kissed her breasts, chewed on her nipples and kissed her again, going inside of her. He forgot to ask if she was ready, but it looked like she didn't mind, so he thrust, alternating between sucking on her breasts and kissing her. 

"Kathy," he began as he thrust harder and faster. "I love you."

That caused Kathy to cum. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she screamed as she came. Cosmo kept thrusting, eager to reach his orgasm. Kathy whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

Cosmo came immediately after. After their climaxes, they slept together in each other's arms. No guilt surfaced, surprisingly. Only contentment.


	4. What Do We Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and beyond...

The sun streamed through the windows. Kathy rose first. She looked down; she was naked and a man's arms were wrapped around her. Don's? she thought. No...I didn't go home with Don last night...

A horrified look came upon her face. Slowly, she turned her body to face the man that was holding her and almost let out a scream when she saw the peaceful, sleeping face of Cosmo Brown. Suddenly, the realization of what had happened the night before hit her like an anvil. She stared straight ahead and tried to calm down. Okay, she thought. We had sex. So what? We were drunk and Don doesn't have to know. 

She turned back to Cosmo to see one tired blue eye looking back at her. Cosmo raised his head. "Hey," he whispered. He stroked her cheek lightly and she couldn't help but smile. He hesitated, searching her face for what looked like permission and/or a general sense of what she was feeling. She leaned towards him and their lips met in a tender kiss. They let go and stared at each other until Kathy broke the silence.

"So what happens now?"

Cosmo's hand slowly trailed off of her cheek and he looked away, then back at her. He hesitated before he spoke, but he eventually blurted out,

"I don't think we should do this again."

Kathy was torn; she wanted to grab his arms and never let him go and to tell him that she didn't want that at all. On the other hand, she knew he was right. She remained silent.

"I have to go." he suddenly got up and pulled his boxers and his slacks from last night on. 

"Where?"

Cosmo looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Home. And then out."

"Out where?"

"...With a girl."

"The girl from last night?"

Cosmo sighed and rolled his eyes. Here we go, he thought. "Yeah."

"So all of this meant nothing to you?"

"We were drunk, Kat." Cosmo put his shirt on and buttoned it.

Kathy opened her mouth to say something, but he was right again. "Cos..."

He looked at her longingly, then climbed back onto the bed and they kissed again, this time almost desperately, as if their bodies were telling them that this would be, in fact, their last kiss. 

"What about Don?" Kathy put her hands on his chest.

"We won't tell him," Cosmo whispered. They stared at each other with big eyes, both having concluded that they were never going to let their desires get the better of them again, but not wanting last night and right now to end.

"I don't want to stop kissing you," Kathy whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"Me neither," Cosmo breathed and returned her advances. Kathy pulled him on top of her and pulled his lips. Cosmo was astounded at how much of a sexual force Kathy was. Sure, he had joked about it before, but now that it was actually happening, he was amazed.

The kissing got rougher; Kathy took off Cosmo's shirt and slacks and boxers. She was reaching down to touch him when he suddenly rolled off of her.

"Kathy, I don't wanna leave you, but I have to," Cosmo breathed. "we already screwed up once. Let's not make it twice."

And with that, he left her. She watched him drive away and began to cry.

\------------------------------------------

A vase fell to the ground and smashed as the lovers crashed against the wall in Elizabeth's bedroom in her apartment, kissing hungrily. Cosmo lifted Elizabeth's leg onto his shoulder, but she pushed him back onto the bed, ripping his tie and shirt off. Elizabeth and Cosmo's relationship had no love, only lust. Their "dates" consisted of maybe a party or two or a bar visit, then home to either of their apartments to fuck. Cuddling was the closest they got to an actual relationship. They were friends with benefits. Nothing more. Elizabeth lay on top of Cosmo in her nude lace bra and panties, kissing him softly. "You were late tonight," she murmured. "I'm a busy man, babe, you know I had things to take care of." "Yes, but...I told you eight o'clock sharp and you didn't come, and..." she rolled off of him and started rubbing her clitoris and looked at him with puppy dog eyes and pouted. "I was horny." Cosmo leaned over and started kissing her neck. "Well, I'm here now, so what's your problem?" Elizabeth thought for a moment, bit her lip and pushed Cosmo back slightly. "Cosmo, is there another woman?" "Baby, why would there be another woman?" "I don't know, it's just that you've been acting a bit strange lately. You've been showing up late to our dates and you don't fuck me as hard. I mean, you're not as into it as you used to be." Cosmo hesitated. "So what if I do have another woman? It's not like I..." he stopped when her eyes widened. "...care about her." She stared at him, horrified. "It's Kathy, isn't it?" She got out of bed and started gathering her clothes. Cosmo tried to stop her. "No no no no no, now babe, wait a minute..." "No, Cosmo. Believe it or not, when a girl wants you, she likes to know that she's the only one you're sleeping with. Goodbye." And she left, leaving Cosmo to sit up in bed and bury his head in his hands. One down, he thought. Now to tell Don...


End file.
